Обсуждение:Солдат-клон
Untitled Честно говоря, лучше уж солдат-клон, чем клон-солдат. Тут приоритет многое играет. --Dentor (обс.) 16:41, 4 декабря 2008 (UTC) Транспотировка клонов bskirdin@mail.ru 14:35, 5 января 2009 (UTC) Транспотировка клонов по системам осуществлялась.... как? :На боевых кораблях и транспортах. Высадка производилась как обычной выгрузкой, так и на десантных кораблях и капсулах или на канонерках. --Darth Igel 20:59, 5 января 2009 (UTC) А готовы ли статьи про транспорт республики? bskirdin@mail.ru 14:35, 5 января 2009 (UTC) :есть статья про пресловутые канонерки; насчет других статей — не знаю. --markell 01:28, 7 января 2009 (UTC) :Категория:Техника Галактической Республики :*Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» :*LAAT/i :*V-крыл :*Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» :*Эта-2 --Darth Igel 08:07, 7 января 2009 (UTC) О библиотеке Оссус А давайте с польской вукипедии скопируем шаблон. С клонами. Только надо картинки подобрать! -- M M 15:39, июля 5, 2010 (UTC) Какой шаблон?Не вижу я никакого шаблона!Оби Ван Кеноби 16:03, июля 5, 2010 (UTC) Ну не шаблон, а где про клонов раздел. Картинка статья и название. В столбике. -- M M 16:27, июля 5, 2010 (UTC) Кимаен над этим вроде уже работает. У нас даже будет шаблончик с известными клонами!Оби Ван Кеноби 16:30, июля 5, 2010 (UTC) Вау!!! Это так классно! Но клонов же так много! :) Я в новой серии Войн клонов видел клона по имени Миксер! :) -- M M 16:33, июля 5, 2010 (UTC) Если за дело берётся либо Кимаен, либо ты, либо Хант, либо ОтмороZok, можно быть спокойным. -- M M 16:35, июля 5, 2010 (UTC) Ну клонов мы потихоньку будем добавлять. А Миксер по-моему пародия на Фиксер или наоборот. В общем им имён видать не хватило!:)Оби Ван Кеноби 03:49, июля 6, 2010 (UTC) Я тоже не вижу повод беспокоится, если за дело берётся Кимаен - он же мастер шаблонов.Оби Ван Кеноби 03:49, июля 6, 2010 (UTC) И в принципе больше некому за дело браться:)Оби Ван Кеноби 03:50, июля 6, 2010 (UTC) Brigade переводится как отряд. Не тупите, народ, это военное подразделение, а не группа рабочих. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 15:45, декабря 29, 2011 (UTC) Не соглашусь. Отряд мож из 5 человек быть, вот у коммандос сформированы из 4. А бригада - это военный термин. есть же бригадный генерал.DenSylar 00:32, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) Эй а где шаблон то с клонами,????????Сепаратист 13:25, марта 29, 2012 (UTC) : Стоит проверять свои слова. Бригада и отряд. Здесь говорится именно про отряды, состоящие из нескольких клонов. Я перед переводом каждую статью читал, чтобы точно определиться с переводом. Можешь ли ты про себя так сказать? --Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:16, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) Смотрите здесь бригада состоит из четырех полков, что этот перевод подходит : ''The 55th Mechanised Brigade was a unit of Clone troopers that fought during the Clone Wars. A Lieutenant in it served as camp commander at the Republic Detention Center on Pols Anaxes.'' : Лейтенант не может командовать "бригадой". ?????? Ну? Там у всех "бригад" состав небольшой. Так отряд или бригада? --Dentor (talk) デントロ 11:34, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) : Там не написано что он командовал бригадой, он был главным в лагере для военнопленных, скорей всего его пока восстанавливается, его решили туда назначить. А здоровые сражались, а не охраняли все (10 000 тыс. человек) лагерь.DenSylar 12:40, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Теперь придется книгу читать. Блин. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 12:42, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Там немного сказано DenSylar 12:44, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: "Ensign," he said slowly. "I'm not clone. I'm Captain." He tapped his red pauldron meaningfully. "Captain Ordo, ARC en-one-one, Special Operations Brigade, Grand Army of the Republic. And you'll address me properly." :::: По таким вещам можно понять --Dentor (talk) デントロ 12:53, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) Так это БСО, а там тоже 10 тысяч было, потом тока 5 осталось. Прозвища Я решительно настаиваю на том, чтобы вопрос о прозвищах клонов был решён раз и навсегда. В одних статьях прозвища клонов не переведены, в других перевены. Одни пишут Файвс, другие — Пятерня и т.д. Собственно, совершенно очевидно, что вариантов действий два: Переводим Такой вариант подразумевает мучительное сиденье над переводами труднопереводимых прозвищ клонов. К примеру, чтобы перевести на русский Дроидбэйта, нужно серьёзно попотеть. * . В начале статьи, естественно, надо указать и английский вариант, но всё-таки прозвища почти всегда имеют смысл, и переводить человека по прозвищу, условно говоря, "Судья" - "Джадж" - нелепо. Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 19:12, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) * Переводить. Существует официальный перевод сериала «ВК», где большинство прозвищ переведено на русский. Моё мнение, что заниматься самодеятельностью стоит только в том случае, если не существует перевода, использованного раньше. Предлагаю иерархию перевода (главенство начинается слева): официальный перевод (фильмы, сериалы, книги, игры)/любительский перевод(сериалы, книги, комиксы, игры)/свой перевод. HellK9t (обсуждение) 06:16, декабря 10, 2014 (UTC) * Согласен со всем вышесказанным. [[Участник:Лорд Фобос|'Дарт Фобос']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Лорд Фобос|'Обсуждение']]) 08:58, декабря 10, 2014 (UTC) * И прежде всего потому, что прозвища, в отличие от имён собственных, всегда имеют смысловое значение. Но и тут есть тонкости. Был в ВК такой Миксер. Я его оставил Миксером, но в закулисье добавил, что mixer - это в радиотехнике преобразователь частоты (а Миксер был связистом). Нормально?Thilis (обсуждение) 10:52, декабря 10, 2014 (UTC) **Наверное. Если слово «миксер» на обоих языках имеет одинаковое значение. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 11:41, декабря 12, 2014 (UTC) **По-русски, по-моему, эта штука всё-таки называется микшер Demetrius Viridianus (обсуждение) 22:52, декабря 12, 2014 (UTC) * Присоединюсь к большинству) Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 16:27, декабря 27, 2014 (UTC) Не переводим В этом случае, наверное, также придётся переделать прозвища персонажей, которые не являются клонами. Например, этого чувака придётся переименовать в… Анчор Блу, что ли. * . Переведённые имена не всегда хорошо звучат, да и это может послужить поводом новым спорам по переводу. Но вот переделывать прозвища персонажей, думаю, не надо... Только клоны. Благозвучие тоже нужно учитывать. И! Всё же надо будет сделать перенаправления на известные русские имена, так как в некоторых переводах ВК они используются. Алиса Эмако (обсуждение) 19:00, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) * Фамилии же мы не переводим, а как извесчтно фамилии пошли из прозвищ наших предков DenSylar (Обсуждение) 18:41, декабря 10, 2014 (UTC) * .Мне не нравится такие слова как Пятерня почему не Файвс...я ни где не слышал что говориться Пятерня или Молот...Изменять имена не надо.Нонкто (Обсуждение) **Но вряд ли будет разумно писать на Вукипедии «Одд Болл» вместо «Чудила». Конечно, благозвучность — понятие субъективное, но на русском первый вариант совсем уж не звучит. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 12:53, декабря 19, 2014 (UTC) Комментарии Если есть другие предложения, пишите здесь. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 18:37, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) *Или давать и то и другое имя. Например: ЭРК-5555 по прозвищу Файфс (русс. Пятерня). Ну что-то вроде этого... Алиса Эмако (обсуждение) 19:03, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) **Да, и в самом деле разумный вариант. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 19:09, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) **Так как насчёт этого варианта? Писать и русский и английский, но в тексте использовать наиболее благозвучный. Алиса Эмако (обсуждение) 12:59, декабря 19, 2014 (UTC) ***Большая часть проголосовала за «переводим». Видимо, по поводу благозвучности для каждого клона придётся устраивать голосование. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 13:11, декабря 19, 2014 (UTC) *В целом, я за перевод прозвищ (правило «говорите по-русски» никто не отменял), но с оговорками. Думаю, следует делать исключения а) для устоявшихся английских вариантов, если таковые имеются; б) можно и нужно обсуждать вопрос благозвучия: прозвища клонов краткие и звучные, поэтому «Пя-тер-ня» не факт что лучше однослогового «Файвс»'а. В таких случаях, повторюсь, обязательно нужна дискуссия и, может, даже голосование. Но исходить нужно из приоритета перевода. Если потребуется, могу разработать алгоритм принятия решений для таких случаев. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 08:26, декабря 10, 2014 (UTC) *Почему тогда не перевести фамилию Скайуокер? Будет Энакин Небоход. Тоже, кстати, имеет смысл переводить: он отличный пилот и его англоязычное прозвище Skyguy можно будет перевести со смыслом. Алиса Эмако (обсуждение) 19:02, декабря 16, 2014 (UTC) **Прозвище — можно, а вот фамилию… Дело в том, что прозвища почти всегда несут в себе смысловую нагрузку, а вот фамилии — почти никогда (в Star Wars). Мы же не говорим «Джон Коричневый» вместо «Джон Браун», но переводим прозвище Вильгельма Завоевателя, отказавшись от его англоязычного варианта. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 13:07, декабря 19, 2014 (UTC) Итог Итак, большая часть участников проголосовала за вариант «переводим». Стало быть, в ближайшее время нужно избавиться от всех непереведённых прозвищ, а в спорных моментах устраивать… голосование. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 16:27, декабря 27, 2014 (UTC)